gameofthronesfandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Jorah Mormont
Seras ' Džora Mormontas' - pagrindinis veikėjas pirmame, antrame, trečiame, ketvirtame, penktame ir šeštame sezonuose. Personažą vaidina aktorius Iain Glen, jis debiutuoja serialo premjeroje. Seras Džora yra ištremtasis lordas iš Šiaurės, kuris šiuo metu gyvena Esoso žemyne. Būdamas tremtyje jis sutinka Deinerą Targarien ir prisiekia jai ištikimybę. Iš tiesų, kurį laiką, Džora dirbo kaip šnipas. Jis buvo pasamdytas Vario, Karaliaus Roberto Šnabždesių Lordo ir jis jam siuntė informaciją apie Viserį ir Deineris Targarienus. Tačiau labiau pradedant pasitikėti Deinera ir ir susižavėti ja, jis pradeda jai sąžiningai tarnauti. Jis jai vieną karta buvo išgelbėjęs gyvybę, po to nutraukė ryšius su Variu, ir pradėjo ignoruoti jam siunčiamus karališkus atsiprašymus, kurie jam būtų leidę sugrįžti į Vestrosą. Po ilgos draugystės su Deineris Džora pradeda jausti jai simpatiją. Kuomet Deineris sužino apie jo praeitus šnipinėjimus, ji atleidžia jį nuo pareigų ir įsako niekada negrįžti, bet jis jai kaip ištikimybės įrodymai atgabena jai „dovaną“ Tirioną Lanisterį ir viliasi, kad ji jam atleis. Biografija Prielaida Jorah Mormont is the son of Jeor Mormont of House Mormont, the Lords of Bear Island and vassals of House Stark in the North. Jorah had a distinguished early career, and participating in the Siege of Pyke during the Greyjoy Rebellion, for which he was knighted by King Robert Baratheon."Kissed by Fire" His father later voluntarily joined the Night's Watch, leaving Jorah as Lord of Bear Island and head of House Mormont. Jorah married Lynesse Hightower, but his new wife had expensive tastes which Jorah struggled to fund to make her happy. Ultimately he resorted to selling poachers into slavery, which has been illegal in the Seven Kingdoms for millennia and is a great taboo throughout Westeros. Jorah was caught and disgraced. He was stripped of his Lordship and fled to the Free Cities to avoid being executed by Eddard Stark. He served in mercenary companies such as the Golden Company."Mockingbird" His wife eventually left him for another, richer man.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Jorah Mormont entry He is called Jorah the Andal by the Dothraki, as they assume that all people from Westeros are Andals. However, Jorah is actually a Northman, descended from the First Men. Besides the Common Tongue of Westeros, Ser Jorah is fluent in the Dothraki language. 1 sezonas Jorah appears at the wedding of Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen. He introduces himself and presents Daenerys with some books containing songs and stories from Westeros. He tells her that he served her father for many years, and pledges to serve the rightful king, her brother Viserys."Winter is Coming" While traveling to Vaes Dothrak, Ser Jorah tells Viserys that he lost his home because he sold some poachers to slavers (which is illegal in the Seven Kingdoms). Eddard Stark wanted to execute him for breaking the law. He fled instead. Viserys dismisses the charges as foolishness, saying such things will be tolerated under his rule. Mormont is less certain that this will happen."The Kingsroad" 3 sezonas In addition to bearing the responsibility of finding Daenerys and bringing her back to Meereen alive, Jorah, who has become affected with greyscale, must prepare for the worst as the disease worsens within him. Pasirodymai Giminės medis Nuotraukų galerija Jorah 1x03.png|Jorah riding with Drogo's khalasar in "Lord Snow." Flatlands.jpg|Ser Jorah rides with the Dothraki. DanyInBaelor.jpg|Daenerys and Jorah with the Dothraki in "Baelor". Dany-awake.png|Ser Jorah with Dany as she wakes after her son arrived stillborn. Jorah Main.jpg|Ser Jorah in season 2. Jorah discovers Rakharo.jpg|Jorah discovers that Rakharo has been killed in the Red Waste. Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Jorah, Daenerys, and Irri in the Red Waste. Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys wants Ser Jorah to find her dragons in "A Man Without Honor". Daenerys and Jorah 2x08.png|Jorah tells Dany to trust him in "A Man Without Honor". Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany and Jorah in "Mhysa". Season4-GOT-SerJorahposter.jpg|Promotional image for Jorah in Season 4. 5x05-Jorah-Stonemen-fight.jpg|Jorah fights off the Stone Men in "Kill the Boy" Užkulisiai On the Season 2 Blu-ray, Jorah narrates a Histories & Lore video on "The Free Cities". On the Season 3 Blu-ray, he narrates "Old Ghis & Slaver's Bay" 'and '"The Unsullied", '''and on Season 4 Blu-ray he narrates "[http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Valyrian_Steel_(Histories_%26_Lore) '''Valyrian Steel]" in which he also mentions his own past and family. Taip pat skaitykite * (Galimi tolesni siužeto atskleidimai) Šaltiniai de:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont fr:Jorah Mormont it:Jorah Mormont pl:Jorah Mormont ru:Джорах Мормонт uk:Джорах Мормонт Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Jorah Category:Knights Jorah Category:Lords Category:Jorah Mormont Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Spies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Queensguard Category:Nobility Category:Mercenaries Category:Exiles Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Slaves and freedmen Category:Season 6 Characters